


Eleison

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drabble, Fishing, Gen, Historical, doubledrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos catches a fish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleison

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: katob for the Sweet Charity spring 2008 RAINN auction. The prompt was "a Methos drabble where Methos experiences something new." Auberus provided me with the words 'sunlight' and 'fish', and beta'd most graciously. This was the result.
> 
> Bradán feasa is the salmon of wisdom.

*****

  
Methos focused on his cast. The long grass thread spun out over the water in a high arc; the weight of the thorn worked into the end of the strand pulling it down. The ring on his arm made him a free man, no longer a bond.

Almost instantly there was a tug, a splash; something had caught the end of the line and was struggling with it. Methos pulled at it carefully, coaxing it to the eddy by the bank where he crouched. A dart of his hand into the chill water; his fingers closed around the wriggling silver shape.

Sunlight glittered on scales, dazzling with rainbows. A wise eye looked at him.

_*Lightning-child, what would you have of me?* _

"I would have your wisdom, bradán feasa."

_*Life, Child of lightning, life.*_

Was it the salmon who spoke, the voice of wisdom? Or was it the bard who spoke, telling the tales down the long years, the voice of memory? Did it matter? He knew the riddle, the answer, the spell.

His hand opened. The thorn fell.

A splash and a promise and ripples on the pool: the salmon became mystery.

The freedom to be merciful.

That was new.  


*****


End file.
